Мадагаскар
Мадагаска́р ( , ) — государство в западной части Индийского океана, на острове Мадагаскар и прилегающих мелких островах у восточного побережья Африки. Площадь — 587 тыс. км², население — 20,7 млн чел. (2009 г.). Столица — Антананариву. История География Вид на остров с околоземной орбиты.|185px|thumb|right thumb|right|250px|[[Национальный парк Изало]] Остров Мадагаскар омывается водами Индийского океана и располагается около восточного побережья Южной Африки, отделённый от неё Мозамбикским проливом. Высшей точкой является потухший вулкан Марумукутру (2,876 м), который находится в горном массиве Царатанана, в северной части острова. Столица государства Антананариву. Общая площадь государства — 587,040 км². Длина около 1600 км, ширина свыше 600 км. Центральную часть острова занимает высокогорное плато Анджафи, полого спускающееся на запад и круто обрывающееся к низменностям восточного побережья. Регионы Остров может быть условно поделён на пять регионов: восточное побережье, горный массив Царатанана, центральное нагорье, западное побережье и юго-запад. Восточное побережье Восточное побережье является узкой полосой аллювиальных отложений, шириной примерно один километр, резко переходящее в центральное нагорье. Характеризуется большим количеством скал, лощин и долин. Линия побережья прямая, вплоть до полуострова Масуала. Данное побережье считается опасным для человека ввиду ощутимого присутствия акул в прибрежных водах. Центральное нагорье Центральное нагорье варьируется в высоте от 800 до 1800 метров над уровнем моря и состоит из разных топографических рельефов местности. Нагорье берёт своё начало на севере от горного массива Царатанана и продолжается до самого юга, где оканчивается массивом Ивакуани. Таким образом, в центральное нагорье входит вулканическое высокогорное плато Анджафи, горный массив Анкаратра и массив Ивакуани. Столица государства Антананариву находится в северной части центрального нагорья, на высоте 1,276 метров. В данном регионе отмечена достаточно частая сейсмическая активность. Западное побережье и Юго-запад Западное побережье гораздо более подвержено эрозии почвы, вследствие чего оно изобилует маленькими гаванями и лагунами, особенно в северной части острова. Именно здесь, в основном своём числе, обосновывались пираты на рубежах 17-18 веков. На западном побережье обнаружены два крупных нефтяных месторождения: Цимируру и Бемуланга. Юго-западный регион граничит с массивами Ивакуани и Исала Руинифурме (Isala Roiniforme) и состоит из двух частей: плато Махафали и примыкающей к нему пустыни. Реки и озёра Устье реки [[Бецибука.|185px|thumb|right]] Реки, впадающие в Индийский океан, как правило, недлинные и порожистые, богатые гидроэнергоресурсами, полноводны в течение всего года. Восточные реки: Мананара, Мангуру, Манингури, Бемариву, Ивундру и Мананджари. Реки, текущие к западному побережью и вливающие свои воды в Мозамбикский пролив, как правило более длинны и с не таким быстрым течением, как их восточные собратья, благодаря более пологому спуску центрального нагорья в сторону запада. Западные реки: Самбирану, Махаджамба, Бецибука, Маниа, Северная и Южная Махавави, Мангуки, Унилахи, Икупа и Мандраре. На Мадагаскаре расположены три крупных озера: о. Алаутра (900 км²), о. Кинкуни (100 км²) и о. Ихутри (96-112 км²). Из о. Алаутра также берёт своё начало восточная река Манингури. Почва Мадагаскар иногда называют «Великий Красный Остров» из-за его латеритных формаций. Красные почвы доминируют на всём центральном нагорье, однако в местах бывшей вулканической активности наблюдаются ещё более богатые минералами почвы. На всём протяжении восточного побережья, наблюдается тонкий «пояс» наносных почв, также как и в устьях западных рек. На западном побережье встречается глина, песок и известняк. Климат Климат острова формируется юго-восточным пассатом и Южно-Индийским антициклоном. На острове представлены три климатических пояса: тропический муссонный климат на восточном побережье, умеренный морской климат в центральном нагорье и засушливый климат в пустыне на южной оконечности острова. Западное побережье заметно суше восточного, так как пассат теряет влагу на восточном побережье и центральном нагорье. Типичные годичные нормы осадков: 350 см для южного побережья, 140 см для центрального нагорья (в данном случае, для столицы страны — Антананариву), 32 см на юге острова, на границе с пустыней. Флора и фауна [[Фосса, пример конвергентной эволюции на острове. |250px|thumb|right]] Отделившись от Африки, примерно 160—165 миллионов лет назад, а затем и от Индии, около 65—70 миллионов лет назад, Мадагаскар чрезвычайно известен среди биологов, как место огромного скопления эндемичных видов. Благодаря уникальным условиям, на Мадагаскаре жили и развивались виды, вымершие во всех остальных частях света. В результате, данный факт привёл к весьма необычным видам, занимавшим разнообразные экологические ниши. Одним из ярких примеров является фосса ( ), крупнейший среди млекопитающих хищник Мадагаскара. Внешне фосса чрезвычайно похожа на представителя семейства кошачьих, к нему её и причислили изначально, однако её ближайшими собратьями являются мангусты. Вследствие конвергентной эволюции, фосса приобрела внешний вид, похожий на кошку, а её предки достигали размеров льва. Так же установлено, что всё семейство мадагаскарских хищников происходит от одного предка, предположительно пересёкшего Мозамбикский пролив 20-30 миллионов лет назадhttp://www.biology.duke.edu/yoderlab/pdfs/ipYoderFlynnNHMad.pdf. Считается, что с момента прихода человека на остров, в II—V вв. н. э., множество видов было истреблено, особенно это относится к представителям мегафауны. Эндемичная фауна [[Кошачий лемур.|115px|thumb|right]] Считается, что Мадагаскар подвёргся колонизации различными видами наземных млекопитающих пять раз. Среди «колонистов» можно выделить следующих: тенреки, лемуры, мадагаскарские хищники, зайцегубохомячковые и ныне вымерший подвид трубкозуба. Так же на острове распространены летучие мыши и когда-то проживали гиппопотамы. * Лемуры — семейство эндемичных приматов, насчитывающее порядка 75 видов, включая 17 вымерших. С приходом человека все крупные лемуры были истреблены, самым крупным на данный момент является индри, весящий примерно 10 кг. Вымерший гигантский лемур-ленивец ( ) достигал размера гориллы и весил более 200 кг . Практически все виды лемуров находятся на грани вымирания и занесены в Красную книгу. * Мадагаскарские хищники — эндемичное семейство млекопитающих хищников состоящее в близком родстве с мангустами и насчитывающее 8 видов. Семейство делится на два подсемейства: мунго ( ) и малагасийские циветты ( ). Ранее на острове существовал вымерший вид гигантской фоссыGoodman S. M., Rasoloarison R. M. and Ganzhorn J. U. (2004). On the specific identification of subfossil Cryptoprocta (Mammalia, Carnivora) from Madagascar. Zoosystema, 26 (1): 129—143. at http://www.mnhn.fr/museum/front/medias/publication/1334_z04n1a9.pdf ( ), охотившийся на гигантских лемуров, однако в связи с истреблением лемуров человеком, вымерла и гигантская фосса, лишившись кормовой базы. * Тенреки — неэндемичное семейство млекопитающих, однако вне Мадагаскара встречаются всего три вида, в то время как на Мадагаскаре проживает около 30 эндемичных видов. Семейство широко распространено и заняло на острове различные экологические ниши. Например, болотный тенрек ( ) занял нишу бобра и внешне напоминает выхухоль, а малый тенрек ( ) внешне чрезвычайно похож на ежа. [[Файл:Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis).jpg|Пантеровый хамелеон (Furcifer pardalis), мадагаскарский эндемик.|185px|thumb|right]] * Грызуны — представлены эндемичным подсемейством Nesomyidae семейства Nesomyinae. Так же как и тенреки заняли множество экологических ниш, внешне эволюционировав в подобия таких грызунов как: полёвка, песчанка, мышь, крыса и даже кролик. В подсемейство входит 10 родов и 14 видов. Предположительно, миграция предков Nesomyidae произошла 20-25 миллионов лет назад. * Рукокрылые — на острове встречаются около 30 видов летучих мышей, половина из которых эндемики. 7 видов занесены в международную Красную книгу, и один вид из рода домовых гладконосов находится на грани вымирания — Scotophilus borbonicus (русского названия не существуетhttp://bvi.rusf.ru/sista/s00885.htm). * Рептилии — на острове встречаются несколько эндемичных видов хамелеонов, так же считается, что Мадагаскар является родиной дневных гекконов, распространённых, впрочем, не только там. Ещё на острове обитают четыре редких эндемичных вида черепах: лучистая черепаха, мадагаскарская клювогрудая черепаха, паучья черепаха и плоскохвостая черепаха. * Птицы — следующие три семейства птиц эндемичны для Мадагаскара: два вида пастушковых куропаток ( ), пять видов наземных ракш ( ) и четыре вида филепиттовых ( ). ''Eulophiella Roempleriana''.|125px|thumb|right * Жесткокрылые — 109 эндемичных видов из рода Pogonostoma Moravec Jiří, 2007: [http://www.kabourek.cz/vypis_c_detail.php?TBK=1&N=&KC=TBM%2001&R= A monograph of the genus Pogonostoma]. Tiger beetles of Madagascar, volume 1. 30 colour plates, 499 pp. (in English). ISBN 978-80-86447-13-1. и 65 эндемичных видов из рода Physodeutera''Moravec Jiří, 2002: [http://www.kabourek.cz/vypis_c_detail.php?TBK=1&N=&KC=TBM%2002&R= A monograph of the genus ''Physodeutera]. Tiger beetles of Madagascar, volume 2. 21 colour plates, 290 pp. (in English).. * Вымершие виды — кроме упомянутых гигантских лемуров и гигантской фоссы, на Мадагаскаре существовали три вида карликовых малагасийских гиппопотамов и семейство эпиорнисовых ( ), гигантских нелетающих птиц, возможно послуживших прообразом птицы Рух. И те и другие вымерли в результате деятельности человека. Последние эпиорнисовые предположительно были убиты в конце XIX-го века. * Список пауков Мадагаскара включает большое количество эндемичных видов. Эндемичная флора Восемь семейств растений являются мадагаскарскими эндемиками: астеропейные ( ), дидимелесоцветные ( ), дидиереевые ( ), Kaliphoraceae, Melanophyllaceae, физеновые ( ), сарколеновые ( ) и сферосепаловые ( ). Мадагаскар выпустил достаточно большое количество почтовых марок с изображением эндемичной флоры и фауны. Экономика Малагасийская [[валюта — ариари.|350px|right|thumb]] Экономика Мадагаскара в целом рассматривается как развивающаяся, по данным МВФ ВВП страны в 2007 году составило 18 120 миллионов долларов, а по версии Всемирного банка 16 821 миллионов долларов, таким образом ставя республику в мировом рейтинге на 116-ое и 115-ое места соответственно по данным МВФ, и 124 место по данным книги фактов ЦРУ.https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/rankorder/2001rank.html. Доход на душу населения в 2007 году составил, по данным тех же финансовых институтов, 1 068 долларов (161 место в мире) и 878 долларов (157 место). Основными отраслями экономики Мадагаскара являются сельское хозяйство, рыболовство и выращивание пряностей и специй на экспорт. Основными продуктами экспорта являются кофе, ваниль (Мадагаскар является крупнейшим производителем в мире), порошок какао, сахарный тростник, рис, тапиока, бобовые, бананы и арахис. Известен казус: когда компания Кока-Кола перешла с натуральной ванили на синтетическую, это ощутимо ударило по экономике республикиhttp://www.goway.com/africa/madagascar/mad_quickfacts.html. Структурные реформы в экономической отрасли начались в 80-х годах прошлого столетья, в основном под давлением зарубежных финансовых институтов, в особенности Всемирного банка. Была проведена приватизационная программа (88-93 гг), введена зона свободной торговли ( ), однако за незначительным подъёмом в конце 80-х последовал период стагнации 91-96 гг. Вторичная волна приватизации вновь подстегнула экономику в 1996—2001, но в целом уровень жизни по стране не повышался, особенно вне городов. Политический кризис 2002 года, связанный с противостоянием сторонников Дидье Рацирака и новым президентом Марком Равалуманана, сильно ударил по экономике страны, снизив ВВП за 2002 год на 12,7 %. Период 2002—2005 гг. обозначился как время борьбы с инфляцией, и постепенного наращивания ВВП, не в последнюю очередь благодаря зарубежным вливанием иностранных государств и финансовых институтов. Основными источниками роста экономики на данный момент являются туризм, экспорт текстильной и лёгкой промышленности, экспорт продуктов сельского хозяйства и экспорт полезных ископаемых. Благодаря уникальной фауне острова, био-туризм привлекает всё большее количество людей из разных уголков планеты. Примерно 80 % всей флоры и фауны острова являются эндемиками, и 5 % от общей количества видового разнообразия планеты проживают на Мадагаскаре. Зоны свободной торговли, расположенные около Антананариву и Анцирабе, имеют своей целью торговлю с США и Европой. В качестве природных ископаемых, в основном добывают каменный уголь, ильменит и никель на экспорт. На юге республики обнаружены два крупных нефтяных месторождения. Мадагаскар и Мавритания являются последними странами мира, не использующими десятичную валюту. Мадагаскарские ариари равняются пяти ираймбиланьям. Политика thumb|200 px|Экс-президент Мадагаскара [[Равалуманана, Марк|Марк Равалуманана.]] 26 июня 1960 была провозглашена независимость Малагасийской республики. В результате демократических выборов к власти приходит Социал-демократическая партия во главе с Филибером Циранана. Неоколониалистический режим правительства Цирананы привёл к резкому падению уровня жизни, углублению социальных и этнических противоречий. Страну охватил глубокий экономический кризис, имели место массовые антиправительственные выступления и восстания. В создавшихся условиях правительство Цирананы было вынуждено передать 18 мая 1972 власть военным. Новое правительство возглавил генерал Рамананцуа. Правительство Рамананцуа пересмотрело неравноправные франко-малагасийские соглашения 1960 и в 1973 подписало новые — утверждающие суверенитет Мадагаскара и вывод из страны французских войск. Была ограничена деятельность иностранного капитала и введен контроль над экспортно-импортными операциями. В 1975 реакционные силы при поддержке части армейских офицеров и полиции подняли вооружённый мятеж. В феврале 1975 правительство Рамананцуа сложило с себя полномочия. Был образован Верховный Революционный Совет, который возглавил министр иностранных дел Дидье Рацирака. Новый режим взял курс на социалистическую ориентацию. В декабре 1975 на референдуме были одобрены Хартия Малагасийской Социалистической Революции, новая конституция и избрание Рацираки президентом республики. Правительство приступило к решению задач по преодолению наследия колониализма и последствий неоколониалистического правления, ставя целью укрепление политической независимости и достижение экономической самостоятельности. Была проведена национализация банков и большинства крупных торгово-промышленных компаний. Был отменен подушный налог, налог на скот, повышена минимальная заработная плата. В 1991—2002 в стране сменилось несколько правителей; Рацирака периодически возвращался к власти, однако его полномочия были сильно урезаны. В 2002 президентом страны стал крупный промышленник Марк Равалуманана, который начал проводить политику широких хозяйственных и политических реформ и борьбы с коррупцией. В январе 2009 между президентом страны Марком Равалуманана и мэром столицы Мадагаскара Андри Радзуэлина вспыхнул конфликт, позже переросший в кровавые столкновения между их сторонниками. 7 февраля 2009 около 10.000 сторонников мэра собрались на манифестацию и двинулись в сторону президентского дворца, где им преградили путь вооружённые солдаты. После того, как некоторые манифестанты попытались прорваться сквозь заслон, солдаты открыли огонь, в результате чего около 40 человек были убиты и около 300 ранены.Blutbad in Madagaskar Сторонники мэра обвиняют президента в злоупотреблении служебным положением. 17 марта 2009 президент страны Марк Равалуманана был фактически смещён со своего поста своим соперником, на сторону которого перешла армия, ранее занимавшая нейтральную позицию. Согласно противоречивым сообщениям, Равалуманана был изгнан из президентского дворца воинскими формированиями под руководством контрадмирала Ипполита Рамарусуна. Объявлено о формировании переходного правительства под руководством бывшего мэра Андри Радзуэлина. Радзуэлина сразу же сместил со своих постов 8 министров, тем самым ещё более ослабив позиции бывшего президента. Тем временем, Африканский Союз, саммит которого должен состояться в Антананариву, осудил эту «попытку путча».Wechsel in Madagaskar 20 марта 2009 Африканский союз приостановил членство Мадагаскара в этой организации в с связи государственным переворотом.http://ru.euronews.net/2009/03/20/african-union-suspends-madagascar-over-coup/ Государственное устройство Парламент двухпалатный — Национальная Ассамблея из 127 депутатов избирается населением на 4-летний срок, Сенат (100 мест) на две трети заполняется представителями ассамблей провинций, одна треть назначается президентом. По результатам выборов сентября 2007 в Национальной Ассамблее 106 мест занимает партия президента Равалумананы Я Люблю Мадагаскар (TIM), 1 место — партия Экономический Либерализм и Демократическое Действие Для Восстановления Мадагаскара (LEADER/Fanilo), 20 мест у независимых депутатов. Административно-территориальное деление Провинции right|105px|Карта Мадагаскара с провинциями. Список провинций Мадагаскара: В административном отношении страна разделена на 6 автономных провинций ( ) и 22 региона. Деление на провинции произошло в 1946 году по французской инициативе, однако вначале провинций было всего пять, лишь позже, в 50-е годы Анциранана стала автономной. До 1992 года статус провинций был не совсем ясным, так как в конституции о них не было сказано ни слова. В новой же конституции, принятой в 1992 было указано, что республика должна быть поделена на независимые территориальные единицы трёх уровней: регионы ( ), департаменты ( ) и коммуны ( ). Таким образом, провинции снова оказались вне конституции, но де-факто продолжали существовать. После переизбрания Дидье Рацирака президентом в 1997, он предложил ввести провинции в конституцию в виде административной единицы «автономная провинция». В 2000 году поправка была принята. Марк Равалуманана, избранный президентом в 2001 году, заменил губернаторов провинций на своих назначенцев, обозначив их статус как Presidents by special delegation (PSD). В 2007 году был проведён успешный референдум за отмену провинций, таким образом в скором будущем, после административной реформы, высшим территориальным субъектом внутри государства станут регионы. Регионы Список регионов Мадагаскара: right|290px Население Демография Численность населения — 20,7 млн (оценка на июль 2009). Годовой прирост — 3 % (13-е место в мире). Фертильность — 5,1 рождений на женщину. Средняя продолжительность жизни — 61 год у мужчин, 65 лет у женщин. Городское население — 29 %. Этнический состав Девочка малагаси из [[:en:Nosy Be|Нуси Бэ.|185px|thumb|right]] Малагасийцы — этническая группа, формирующая основную популяцию Мадагаскара. Говорят на малагасийском (мальгашском) языке, относящимся к индонезийской группе австронезийской языковой семьи. Общая численность около 20 миллионов человек. Само название восходит к прилагательному от слова «Мадагаскар», таким образом, малагаси — это «мадагаскарские» на малагасийском языке, название которого в свою очередь также означает «мадагаскарский». Малагасийцы делятся на две подгруппы — горцы и жители побережья. Горскими народами являются имерина (мерина), сиханака и бецилеу, а к жителям побережья все остальные, например, бецимисарака, сакалава и махафали. Деление на две подгруппы обусловлено историей миграции человека на остров. Во втором-пятом веках нашей эры Мадагаскар был заселён выходцами из Австронезии, в основном осевшими на центральном нагорье. Через некоторое время на остров из восточной Африки через Мозамбикский пролив пришла вторая волна миграции, состоящая из представителей племён банту. Африканские поселенцы заняли сравнительно свободную прибрежную зону. Однако существуют и другие версии заселения Мадагаскара, в том числе предполагающие, что первыми жителями острова были люди негроидной расы, а австронезийцы пришли позже. Впрочем, большинство учёных соглашаются с датировкой начала заселения острова — примерно две тысячи лет назад . Таким образом горцы могут быть условно названы потомками выходцев из Малайзии и Индонезии, однако следует помнить, что несмотря на заметную разницу во внешних чертах в зависимости от племени, население острова активно смешивалось. Недавние исследования митохондриального ДНК жителей острова подтвердили догадки некоторых учёных об австронезийском происхождении населения. Можно заключить, что в крови малагасийцев примерно поровну австронезийских и африканских генов, с незначительной примесью арабских, европейских и индийских . Список племён: Язык Малагасийский язык не связан с близлежащими африканскими языками. Он является самым западным из малайско-полинезийских языков, принадлежащих к австронезийской семье. Этот факт был установлен ещё в XVIII в. Малагасийский язык родственен языкам Индонезии, Малайзии и Филиппин. Наиболее близкими к нему являются языки, распространённые на острове БорнеоWittmann, Henri (1972). «Le caractère génétiquement composite des changements phonétiques du malgache.» Proceedings of the International Congress of Phonetic Sciences 7.807-10. La Haye: Mouton.http://homepage.mac.com/noula/ling/1972a-malgache.pdf. Базовая лексика малагасийского языка на 90 % совпадает с лексикой языка ма’аньян в районе реки Барито на юге Борнео. Это означает, что Мадагаскар был заселён выходцами именно оттуда. Точно неизвестно, по какой причине произошла эта колонизация. Позже индонезийские переселенцы смешались с выходцами из Восточной Африки и арабамиFerrand, Gabriel (1905). Les migrations musulmanes et juives à Madagascar. Paris: Revue de l’histoire des religions. В малагасийском языке существуют заимствования из языков банту, суахили и арабского, а также из французского (в прошлом языка колониального правительства Мадагаскара) и английского (на котором в XVIII в. говорили пираты, чьи базы были на острове). Язык имеет письменную литературу с XV в. и богатую традицию устных поэтических преданий и легенд. Религия right|thumb|100px|Христианская церковь в Антананариву. Примерно половина населения страны исповедует традиционный для австронезийских переселенцев культ предков, который делает особый упор на связь между умершими и живущими. Наибольшее количество приверженцев данной религии живёт среди народности Мерина. Они веруют, что каждый человек после смерти присоединяется к душам своих предков, и что все души образуют некую иерархию «божественности». Среди Мерина и Бецилеу практикуется довольно странная с точки зрения европейцев традиция, известная как фамадихана, что в переводе означает «переворачивание мёртвых». Во время проведения этого ритуала, из склепов достают останки усопших, заворачивают в новый саван (шёлковую простыню) и на протяжении всего праздника веселятся и танцуют рядом с ними, иногда даже нося останки на руках. По окончании церемонии тела помещают обратно в склепы. Около 45 % населения исповедует христианство, католицизм или протестанство. Большинство верующих пытается совместить культ предков с христианскими традициями. Так, например, далеко не все христиане отказываются от практики фамадихана, особенно это касается католиков. Пасторы из католической церкви могут даже прийти на церемонию и благословить участников. Протестантская же церковь весьма негативно относится к практике культа предков и призывает свою паству отказаться от «поклонения Дьяволу». Христианская церковь на Мадагаскаре представляет собой достаточно влиятельный политический институт. Остальное население (около 7 %) практикует ислам, завезённый около X века на остров арабскими торговцами. Особенно сильно распространён ислам на западном побережье острова благодаря большому количеству гаваней, которые когда-то были арабскими форпостами. Следует отметить, что благодаря исламу малагасийский язык был впервые записан арабским письмом, которое, однако, не прижилось как основное средство записи малагасийского (ныне используется латинский алфавит). В последнее время наметилась тенденция к увеличению населения, исповедующего ислам. С 90-х годов XX века на острове стало распространяться православие. Некоторые деревни Мадагаскара в результате миссионерской деятельности Александрийского патриархата в полном составе приняли православие. Миссия только начинается, но по современному положению на острове сейчас уже более 10 000 православных малагасийцев. Строятся храмы, миссия распространяется . Культура Мадагаскарская культура формировалась под влиянием двух культур, лежащих в основе магаласийского народа, австронезийской культуры и культуры племён Банту. Начиная с X-го века она испытывала арабское влияние, а после 16-го европейское, особенно французское в XX-м веке. Кухня Кухня Мадагаскара в основном состоит из рисовых блюд (вари) с гарниром (лаука). На юге иногда заменяют рис на толчёную высушенную кукурузу. Значительное влияние на малагасийскую кухню оказали кулинарные традиции Францииhttp://www.africa.upenn.edu/Cookbook/Madagascar.html, Китая и Индии, и в меньшей степени восточно-африканские вкупе с арабскими. Рис Коричневый [[рис.|185px|thumb|right]] На острове выращивают несколько сортов риса, и выделить один главный сорт затруднительно. Способы и результаты приготовления разнятся, начиная сухим рассыпчатым рисом и заканчивая рисом по консистенции похожим на ризотто (вари сусуа)http://razafimalala.free.fr/Recette/varysosoa.htm. Нередко те, кто может себе позволить, готовят несколько рисовых блюд для одного приёма пищи. В качестве замены обычной воде употребляют ранун’ампангу — остатки подгоревшего риса (дающего характерный аромат), залитые кипятком, а затем отфильтрованные и охлаждённые. Широко распространено традиционное тушение вари амин’анана состоящее из риса, мяса и нарезанной зелени. На завтрак рис могут слегка посыпать сахаром или обложить фруктами, или подать вместе с лаукой из жареных яиц и сосисок. Состоятельные люди иногда заменяют рис на французский хлеб и масло, не скупясь на сахар или подслащёное молоко при желании. Гарниры Гарниры, подаваемые в обычных малагасийских семьях, сильно зависят от времени года и доступных продуктов, выращиваемых в данном регионе. Список наиболее распространённых гарниров: вуанджубури (орех бамбара, тушёный со свининой), китуза (вяленые полоски мяса зебу с пряностями), трундру гаси (белая рыба, такая как треска, сайда, пикша или мерлуза, тушёная с цуккини и помидорами), румазава (говядина жареная с имбирём, томатами и луком, декорированная зеленью), царамасу (бобы вареные в томатном соусе) и всяческие морепродукты. В качестве пряностей и приправ употребляют чеснок, лук (разных сортов), имбирь, помидоры, неострое карри и соль. На побережье также используют кокосовое молоко, ваниль и гвоздику. В отличие от африканской кухни, малагасийской не свойственны очень острые блюда, однако в последнее время появились острые соусы-полуфабрикаты, изготовляемые на побережье из традиционных фруктов (манго, лимон и др.), набирающие популярность в стране. С некоторыми из данных соусов подаётся популярный салат ласари караути, состоящий из бобов, капусты и моркови. Напитки и десерты Бобы [[какао.|185px|thumb|right]] Уже упоминавшийся ранун’ампангу является наиболее популярным напитком среди малагасийцев. Широко распространён кофе и чай, на острове изготавливают вино и ром. Сырое молоко практически не употребляют, используя его на производство йогуртов и сыров. Малагасийские десертные традиции берут свои истоки из кухни туземных племён с вкраплениями французской кухни. Таким образом, десертом может считаться любой свежий фрукт посыпанный сахарным песком, начиная от обычного яблока и заканчивая экзотическим плодом баобаба или эндемичным «пок-пок». На Мадагаскаре выращивают какао отличного качества, что не могло не сказаться на локальной кухне и особенно десертах, обусловив присутствие шоколада во многих сложных десертах и французской выпечке. Музыкальное наследие Уличные музыканты, играющие на кабоси и марувани. |150px|thumb|right Инструменты и стиль пения, а также значение музыки сильно разнятся, в зависимости от региона. Предполагается, что музыка жителей центрального нагорья ведёт свои истоки от австронезийской культуры, в то время как музыка побережных районов испытала сильное влияние африканских традиций. Традиционным инструментом Мадагаскара считается валиха ( ), струнный щипковый инструмент, изготавливающийся из полого отрезка бамбука. Содина ( ) — бамбуковая флейта, имеющая от трёх до пяти дырочек, предположительным «предком» содины является малайская бамбуковая флейта сулинг. Кабоси ( ) — деревянная гитара, распространённая на острове, имеет от четырёх до шести струн и считается прямым «потомком» арабской лютни. Иногда кабоси называют мандолини ( ). Другим распространённым инструментом является марувани ( ) — деревянный ящичек с натянутыми внутри струнами, звучащий почти как губная гармоника. На юге распространены такие инструменты как джеджи вуатува ( ), струнный инструмент с резонатором, наподобии африканского коба, и луканга ( ), трёхструнный смычковый инструмент. Хирагаси В центральном нагорье, музыка играет не только духовную и развлекательную роль, но и политическую вкупе с образовательной, то что известно под названием хирагаси ( : песня, : мадагаскарский). Хирагаси длится весь день, на протяжении которого одна или две труппы показывают (состязаются) в музыкальном исполнении, танцах и ораторском искусстве. Традиция берёт своё начало в 18-ом веке, когда первый король Мадагаскара Андрианампоинимерина использовал труппы музыкантов, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим политическим выступлениям, будучи ещё принцем. После чего данные труппы, выступавшие уже без короля, стали включать элементы политической сатиры или просто критики в музыкальные номера. Во время хирагаси высок уровень вовлечённости аудитории, которая бурно выражает удовлетворение или недовольство мастерством музыкантов или ораторов, посредством аплодисментов, подбадриванием или улюлюканьемEdkvist, Angela. The Performance of Tradition: An Ethnography of Hira Gasy Popular Theatre in Madagascar (Uppsala Studies in Cultural Anthropology, 23). 1997. Uppsala: Uppsala Universitet.. Хирагаси использовались и французскими колонистами, чтобы донести наиболее важные политические новости до населения, не знавшего французского языка или не умевшего читать, в основном из глубинкиMauro, Didier. Madagascar, le theatre du peuple de l’art Hira Gasy entre tradition et rebellion. 2001. Paris: Karthala.. Ораторское выступление на хирагаси, город Антананариву.|285px|thumb|left После провозглашения независимости республики Мадагаскар, хирагаси начали считать олицетворением малагасийской культуры в целом, а не только горных племён. Несмотря на то, что в основном хирагаси распространён в центральном Мадагаскаре, он завоёвывает популярность и среди берегового населения. Большинство начинающих политиков прибегает к помощи трупп хирагаси для привлечения интреса населения к их выступлениям. В целом, труппы хирагаси не являются сторонниками той или иной политической партии, однако существуют и исключения. Одной из наиболее популярных трупп на данный момент является Рамилисун Фенуариву (фрагмент выступления). Выступление хирагаси строго регламентировано, все труппы выступающие в данном жанре обязаны следовать данной очерёдности. Так же регламентированы мужские и женские костюмы, инструменты музыкантов (среди которых практически нет традиционных малагасийских инстументов) и даже название труппы. Искусство СМИ Наука Спорт Социальная сфера Вооружённые силы Рода войск: наступательные, строительные, морская авиация, национальная жандармерия Призывной возраст и срок службы — 18-50 лет; обязательный срок службы — 18 месяцев (военная или альтернативная служба) (2004) Человеческие ресурсы, доступные для несения военной службы: муж. в возрасте 18-49: 3,542,797 жен. в возрасте 18-49: 3,551,447 (2005) Человеческие ресурсы, пригодные для несения военной службы: муж. в возрасте 18-49: 2,218,662 жен. в возрасте 18-49: 2,408,810 (2005) Количество людей, ежегодно достигающих призывного возраста: муж. в возрасте 18-49: 187,000 жен. в возрасте 18-49: 184,833 (2005) Военные расходы — $329 млн (2005) Военные расходы — % ВВП: 7,2 % (2005) См. также * Мадагаскар (остров) * Малагасийцы * Малагасийский * Транспорт на Мадагаскаре * Партия конгресса независимости Мадагаскара * Имерина Источники Ссылки * Малайский мир у берегов Африки * ProMadagascar.com — научный взгляд на великий остров ; Правительство * Правительство Мадагаскара * Национальная Ассамблея Магаскара * Министерство иностранных дел Магаскара * Посольства и представительства ** Канада Венгрия США * Глава государство и члены кабинета, с ЦРУ ; Основная информации * Madagascar from UCB Libraries GovPubs * * * ; СМИ * Madagascar Новости online на allAfrica.com ; Экология * Madagascar’s National Parks and Reserves Официальный вебсайт парков и заповедников Мадагаскара * Conservation International — Madagascar overview pages * New York Academy of Sciences Conserving Madagascar — Podcast by Helen Crowley * Journal Madagascar Conservation & Development * WildMadagascar.org Обзоры, новости, фотографии, история культуры. * Madagascar Фотографии Магаскара * The Palmarium reserve, is situated on the East coast of Madagascar. * Категория:Островные государства Категория:Унитарные государства af:Madagaskar als:Madagaskar am:ማዳጋስካር an:Madagascar ar:مدغشقر arz:مادجاسكار ast:Madagascar az:Madaqaskar bat-smg:Madagaskars bcl:Madagaskar be:Мадагаскар be-x-old:Мадаґаскар bg:Мадагаскар bm:Madagaskar bn:মাদাগাস্কার bo:མ་ད་གཱ་སི་ཀར། bpy:মাদাগাস্কার br:Madagaskar bs:Madagaskar ca:Madagascar ceb:Madagascar ckb:ماداگاسکار crh:Madagaskar cs:Madagaskar cy:Madagascar da:Madagaskar de:Madagaskar diq:Madagaskar dv:މަޑަގަސްކަރަ el:Μαδαγασκάρη en:Madagascar eo:Madagaskaro es:Madagascar et:Madagaskar eu:Madagaskar fa:ماداگاسکار fi:Madagaskar fiu-vro:Madagaskar fr:Madagascar frp:Madagascâr fy:Madagaskar ga:Madagascar gd:Madagascar gl:Madagascar gv:Madagascar hak:Mâ-tha̍t-kâ-sṳ̂-kâ he:מדגסקר hi:मेडागास्कर hif:Madagascar hr:Madagaskar ht:Madagaskar hu:Madagaszkár hy:Մադագասկար id:Madagaskar ie:Madagascar ilo:Madagascar io:Madagaskar is:Madagaskar it:Madagascar ja:マダガスカル jv:Madagaskar ka:მადაგასკარი kg:Malagasi kk:Мадағасқар kn:ಮಡಗಾಸ್ಕರ್ ko:마다가스카르 ks:मडगास्कर ksh:Maddajaßka ku:Madagaskar kw:Madagaskar la:Madagascaria lb:Madagaskar lij:Madagascar lmo:Madagascar ln:Madagasikari lt:Madagaskaras lv:Madagaskara mg:Madagasikara mk:Мадагаскар ml:മഡഗാസ്കർ mr:मादागास्कर ms:Madagaskar mt:Madagaskar nah:Madagascar nds:Madagaskar nds-nl:Madagaskar nl:Madagaskar nn:Madagaskar no:Madagaskar nov:Madagaskar nv:Madaʼgéésgáá oc:Madagascar om:Madagascar os:Мадагаскар pam:Madagascar pih:Madagascar pl:Madagaskar pms:Madagascar pnb:مڈغاسکر pnt:Μαδαγασκάρην ps:مادغاسکر pt:Madagáscar qu:Madagaskar ro:Madagascar sa:मडगास्कर sah:Мадагаскар sc:Madagascàr scn:Madagascar se:Madagaskar sg:Madagaskära sh:Madagaskar si:මැඩගස්කර් simple:Madagascar sk:Madagaskar sl:Madagaskar sm:Madagascar sq:Madegaskari sr:Мадагаскар stq:Madagaskar sv:Madagaskar sw:Madagaska szl:Madagaskar ta:மடகாசுகர் te:మడగాస్కర్ tg:Мадагаскар th:ประเทศมาดากัสการ์ ti:ማዳጋስካር tl:Madagaskar tr:Madagaskar ts:Madagascar tt:Мадагаскар ug:ماداگاسكار uk:Мадагаскар ur:مڈغاسکر uz:Madagaskar vec:Madagascar vi:Madagascar vo:Malagaseän war:Madagascar wo:Madagaskaar xal:Мадагаскармудин Орн yo:Madagáskàr zea:Madahaskar zh:马达加斯加 zh-classical:馬達加斯加 zh-min-nan:Madagasikara zh-yue:馬達加斯加